


🔪Daddy!Yandere Jaehyun & babygirl! Jungwoo💗

by domsyub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Cute, Entrapment, Fluff, Killing, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Murder Husbands, Stalking, Trapping, Yandere, baby boy jungwoo, babyboy, dom jaehyun, dom!jaehyun, dominant jaehyun, fem jungwoo, fem!jungwoo, fem-esque, it's like a fetish between the two, it's more violant than smut, killer jaehyun, little jungwoo, little nct, little!jungwoo, little!nct, nct - Freeform, nct 127, soft jungwoo, stalker jaehyun, sub!jungwoo, submissive jungwoo, this is soft I promise, yandere jaehyun, yandere kpop, yandere nct, yandere yoonoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domsyub/pseuds/domsyub
Summary: Lil fluff over Yandere Daddy Jaehyun and babygirl soft Jungwoo. It's cute with a side of murder.





	🔪Daddy!Yandere Jaehyun & babygirl! Jungwoo💗

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on my tumblr @domsyub

## Daddy!Jaehyun loves babygirl Jungwoo more than anything in the world.

 

He looks after his baby and does everything he can to make sure Jungwoo is the prettiest little pink princess ever! One of the ways he looks out for Babywoo™ is by picking out what Jungwoo will wear for the day. He really likes it when Jungwoo looks extra cute and extra soft so he often chooses pastels, especially pink ones. 💕 Jungoo can sometimes play with makeup but not always cause Uwu’s a messy baby.🤧😘 and only can baby play with “makeup that suitable for little girls and non-toxic”, according to daddy Jaehyun (although Jaehyun has been talked into buysing some TooFaced and Etude House). 😅 He does love his little baby more than life itself so of course Jungwoo gets  _anything_ he wants (on occasion). 

At restaurants Jaehyun always orders for his baby girl  _"I'll have --- and my little girl will take---."_ Jaehyun also always brings a sippy cup because he likes the aesthetic  **and** so Jungwoo won't mess up any pretty dresses by accidentally spilling a big girl cup. One thing Jaehyun doesn’t have to monitor as closely is Junwoo’s posture. His wittle Snoopy💞 has gotten really good about sitting up straight. This baby does sometimes need help with eye contact and where to look since there is a lot of awkwardness in this little soul and sometimes daddy has to help direct the little one’s eyes where they need to be.

If Jungwoo needs help or isn’t listening, despite being such a good little girl, daddy will put his hand on Jungwoo’s thigh and give a look or tilt his baby’s chin with a firm hand to give correction. Daddy Jaehyun also likes to put flowers in his baby girl’s hair when all orders are followed correctly and Jungoo has been such a good little one for his daddy. He’s so glad Jungwoo is his and only his. 🔪💗

Sometimes Jaehyun makes Jungwoo do  **strange** things. Things baby Woo finds “weally WEALLY weird!!”. But he always does them anyway. Such a good little baby. For example, Jungwoo has to wave at strangers and blow kisses. It seems cute, right? Jungwoo thought so too. At first. Until Babywoo™ picked up on some things...  

 

The men never return after they follow Jungwoo. Daddy makes sure of it. Jaehyun only has baby do weird things when he wants a fresh kill. Then he’ll tell Jungwoo “Suck those precious fingers, baby. Moan for daddy.” And he does. He makes the most lewd sounds and uses so much spit it makes Jaehyun hard. So hard he wants to take his baby right there in the parking lot. But he can do that later. Right now he needs a different type of fresh meat, one that bleeds more than he would ever want Jungwoo to. One that satisfies a different need. Jaehyun usually pick truck stops, lonely men out on the road. Who would turn down a pretty thing like Jungwoo? He stares at both his baby girl and the men who look all the while, testing both of them and filling with pride when his baby successfully lures one of them back. They shouldn’t have even looked at his baby let alone try to follow or touch. Jungwoo is off limits. They got what was coming to them.

 

After a successful kill, he’ll have Jungwoo sit on his lap and fill the younger’s head with how beautiful his baby looks covered in blood. _“You’re the most beautiful and precious baby. Don’t ever disappoint daddy by leaving, okay?_   _I need you by my side forever.”_ And Jungwoo will nod, giggling at how handsome and silly daddy is all while Jaehyun holds his baby’s innocent face in his bloody hands, hugging him tightly until he hears Jungwoo struggling to breathe. "T-too t-tight daddy”. Jaehyun will loosen his grip and adjust the flower in Jungwoo’s blood spattered hair. “I’m sorry baby. l just needed your body closer to mine. You know I love you so much.” Jungwoo only giggles more and snuggles into Jaehyun’s neck. 

Daddy and baby will lay together in the crimson, iron-scented soil, giving soft kisses to each other, and falling asleep under the stars that shine brightly just for them. 


End file.
